


Mine

by aeryncricton



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, this is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryncricton/pseuds/aeryncricton
Summary: Nancy and Ace are Friends with Benefits. Will it lead to more?
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Nancy didn’t think she was the territorial type. Her hookups were usually very casual and designed as a way for her to achieve stress relief. But, with Ace it was different. She didn’t have the right to say anything. They had an agreement. No strings. It was supposed to be carefree. But, watching him openly flirting with another girl made her want to scratch her eyes out. But, she didn’t blame Amanda for flirting back. Ace was hot. Even the college girls were fawning over him. But, there was something about him initiating the flirting that got on her nerves. 

“We gotta go," Nancy says to Ace as she tries to get him to pull away from this crush. But, all she can think of is how quickly she can get him away from her. Again, the territorialism is kicking in and she hates herself for it.  
They work together on the case and she feels bad. But, all she can think about is their agreement so she pulls out her phone and texts him. “Let’s work on the server tonight?”

“I’m there. Chinese food?”

“Don’t forget Kung Pao Chicken,” Nancy texts back. 

*****  
Once the case was wrapped and Nancy reunited Jennifer with her friends. She went up to her room and opened up her application for online courses. But, quickly closed her laptop when she heard the familiar sound of his footsteps. He knocked once and she leaped to her feet and opened the door. She took the package of food from his hands and placed it on the floor. She pulled him by his collar and pressed her lips to his. 

“Wait? Maybe we should close the door. What if Bess walks in.”

Nancy waits for him to lock the door by sitting on the bed and unbuttoning her top. Ace pulls off his jacket and joins her on the bed. Nancy stops what she is doing and pulls off his shirt. She pushes him onto his back and straddles his hips. She kisses the spot where his neck and collarbone meet which elicits a moan from him. “Mine,”she whispers quietly.

Ace pretends like he can’t hear and simply smiles to himself. He grabs her by the waist and flips her over. Her fingers weave through his hair as he nips and suck on her earlobe. Ace traces a series of kisses down her neck as fingers finish unbuttoning her top. He pushes the garment off her shoulders and trails a series of kisses on her shoulders. Nancy closes her eyes. He is far too good at this. The before, but she just wants to feel him. She sits up and reaches for his belt bucket.

“What’s the rush today. I thought you liked it slow.”

“Not tonight.”

“Your wish is my command,” he says as she finishes undoing his belt. Ace closes his eyes when she undoes the button of his jeans and dips her hands inside his boxers and caresses his length. He tries to push her hand away and says, “If you keep doing that I’m going to finish in my pants.”

Nancy throws herself back on her bed with frustration as he takes his time removing what was left of his clothes. He then slowly undoes her jeans and pulls them off of her. Ace reaches into the drawer and pulls out a condom. He hands it to Nancy and watches her with desire pooling his eyes as she rips it open with her teeth. He knows she likes to put it on for him. So, he lets her. Ace grabs her hands and places them over her head as she wraps her legs around his waist. He likes to watch her when he enters her. The small gasp and part of her lips fill him warmth. Ace starts to increase the rhythm as she moves her hands so they are holding his narrow hips. Her nails are digging into him which just makes him increase her speed and he can hear her groaning so loud that he kisses her to silence the sound. In minutes, she is shattering into a million little pieces. Her eyes are seeing stars, but her body can feel everything.  
Afterwards they eat Chinese food in her bed. Ace looks over at her with a smile. “So, what was the deal with you in Amanda? ”she asks.

“Why are you jealous?”

“You know it's not like that with us? "Nancy says quickly.

“Do I?" he asks softly. Ace takes a strand of her red hair and runs it through his fingers. He wants this; them in bed eating take out after making love. But, Nancy sets the rules and he is simply playing her game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her hair was a cascade of yellow and orange. When the light hit it at just right the angle, you could see the blonde in her hair. She looked at peace when she slept. The rest of the time, she was wound so tight like she was going to leap from her skin at any moment. He didn’t know how it had happened or even when it happened. But, he had fallen in love with her which is why he knew he couldn’t keep doing whatever it was they were doing.

Mine, Chapter 2

Stop the clocks, it's amazing  
You should see the way the light dances off your head  
A million colours of hazel, golden and red

Ace turns and watches her as she lay her head on his shoulder. He quietly lifted her head and laid it back on the pillow. Her hair was a cascade of yellow and orange. When the light hit it at just right the angle, you could see the blonde in her hair. She looked at peace when she slept. The rest of the time, she was wound so tight like she was going to leap from her skin at any moment. He didn’t know how it had happened or even when it happened. But, he had fallen in love with her which is why he knew he couldn’t keep doing whatever it was they were doing. He tiptoed to her desk and pulled out her stationary pad and a pen and wrote her a quick note. It probably would have been better for him to talk to her about this last night, but he wanted one last night with her before they talked.

He quietly left her room and just as he was headed out the front door.

“Busted!”yelled Bess.

She crossed her arms across her chest and said, “I knew she had a caller, but I didn’t think it was you.”

Ace raised his eyebrows and said, “caller?”

“A gentleman caller.”

“There is nothing gentleman-like about what we get up to,”he whispered softly to himself.

Bess scowled at him and covered her ears, “I don’t want to know the dirty details.”

Ace looked at his friend impatiently. He didn’t really want to discuss his relationship or nonrelationship with her. “Don’t worry that isn’t going to happen.”

She patted the spot next to her on the couch. “I want the nonsexual details. When? Are you happy? Are you in love? Of course you are. Why am I even asking,” Bess said all in one breath.

Ace sat down quietly and said, “No. I’m not talking about this. With anyone.”

Bess looked disappointed. She thought her and Ace were particularly close, but now she was wondering if that was even true. She looked up at him with sad brown eyes. “It’s not what you think? It’s nothing. We’re not even dating really.”

She studied him a moment and then gasped softly, “but. You want it to be more.”

He nodded softly. Bess hugged him tightly and said, “Oh Ace! Just tell her.”

He shook his head, “this stays between us. I saw first hand what she put Nick through last year. I’m not going to let that happen.”

It was like his heart was breaking and he hadn’t even told Nancy how he really felt and if he had his way, she would never find out. Ace reached for Bess’s hand and said, “you have to promise me something.”

“Anything,”she said without hesitation.

“No one can know. Not Nancy or anybody else,”he said. Bess looked at him sadly and hugged him tightly. “You need to learn to fight. But, I won’t say anything,”she said.

Nancy stood at the top of the stairs listening to everything that Ace and Bess were discussing. She didn’t know what to do. Maybe it was a mistake getting into this entanglement with Ace, but now everything had changed. His note was in her hands and the words he wrote still stung her a little.

_**Nancy,** _

_**We probably should talk, but we both know that isn’t your thing. I think we better stop working on our server before anyone gets hurt. Our friendship means more than whatever fun we were having.** _

_**Ace** _

  
Nancy was late for her shift and she ran into the bank and changed quickly. She shut her locker and was fiddling with her apron when Ace walked in. “Let me,”he said as he took control of the string. He tied them into a nice bow and then placed his hand on her shoulder. “Hey, how did you sleep?”

She looked up at him, searching for answers. “Good. I got your note.”

He nodded. “We’re cool, right.”

Nancy swallowed and bit her lip. She just wanted to reach out and touch him. Instead she smiled awkwardly and said, “Of course.”

Ace watched her walk up the steps and into the diner. He hung his head and tried not to think too much about his bruised heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace took out a small bracelet he kept in a drawer. He’d bought it for Nancy a month ago. He saw her admiring it when they were working on a case involving a jewelry heist. He came back for it the next day. Ace wanted to give it to her, but then things got weird. So, it stayed in a drawer. Late at night, when his thoughts drifted to Nancy, he’d pull out and rub it between his fingers and stare at it. The bracelet represented everything he wanted them to be, but new couldn’t be. He still saw her at the Claw and would help the rest of his friends with cases. But, there was a distance between them now that couldn’t be ignored. The other day they were investigating one of the ghosts that Nancy had released and Ace drifted away while Nancy was speaking to him.

**_Take this sinking boat and point it home_ **   
**_We've still got time_ **   
**_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_ **   
**_You'll make it now_ **

Ace took out a small bracelet he kept in a drawer. He’d bought it for Nancy a month ago. He saw her admiring it when they were working on a case involving a jewelry heist. He came back for it the next day. Ace wanted to give it to her, but then things got weird. So, it stayed in a drawer. Late at night, when his thoughts drifted to Nancy, he’d pull out and rub it between his fingers and stare at it. The bracelet represented everything he wanted them to be, but new couldn’t be. He still saw her at the Claw and would help the rest of his friends with cases. But, there was a distance between them now that couldn’t be ignored. The other day they were investigating one of the ghosts that Nancy had released and Ace drifted away while Nancy was speaking to him.

“What’s up with him?" George asked Nancy.

She simply shrugged.

“No, he is definitely being weird," said Nick. “He’s been kind of sad and forlorn for weeks now.”

Ace turned to his friends and pointed to himself. “I’m right here. I can hear you. My dad’s hard of hearing, not me.”

“Sorry," they old said in unison.

Ace walked toward his car and sat on the hood as he waited for the other to focus on digging up clues. Bess came up to him and joined him. “You’re not okay, Ace.”

“ I know," he said matter-of-factly.

“You need to tell her. You have to give her a chance," she said softly.

Ace looked at Bess with a small smile. “Give her a chance? To break my heart. Already done.”

Bess hugged her friend and joined the others. They asked about Ace, but she simply shrugged. Nancy was tired of pretending she didn’t know what it was about. But, she wasn’t ready to have that conversation with him. Not yet. George looked at Nancy and said, “You did something to him.”

“Don’t wave a finger at me," Nancy snarked back.

George waved her hands around, “I should have known you would mess up our friend group.”

Nancy placed her hands on her hips and said, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you are impulsive and only think about your pain, no-one else's. Just like your father.”

Nancy’s mouth dropped open and she started to walk away. “Of course walk away. Run, that’s what you do best.”

“I do not run," Nancy responded. Nick reached for George and pulled her away. He sensed this fight would escalate and it was very close to getting nasty.

“Come on, George. Let’s go for a walk.”

“I’m not done giving her a piece of mind," she said, but Nick’s gentle caress calmed her. They walked towards the water and Nancy just stood there shaking her head. She saw Bess looking at her without saying anything.

“I know I hurt him. But, I didn’t mean to. I care about him," Nancy said.

Ace walked up and said, “You have a funny way of showing it. Where did Nick and George go?”

“George was on a rampage.”

“Why?" he asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He looked at Nancy and he saw that caged animal threatening to break out. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Am I selfish?”

Ace tilted his head, “sometimes.”

“Is that what you think of me?" she said with tears in her eyes. Ace walked closer to her and rubbed her arms, “No, and you know that’s true. You are selfless except when you are running from something that scares you. Then you self-destruct and take everything down with you like a ship sinking.”

She drops her head to her chest before looking up at him again, “I’m sorry.” Ace wipes her tears away with his thumb. “Don’t cry. I hate it when you cry.”

Nancy smiles through her tears, “I miss you," she whispers.

He wraps his arms around her and breathes her in. “Me too.”

“I need my friend," she says softly.

“So, do I," he says as he smiles softly at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You okay," George said as she sat next to her.
> 
> Nancy shrugged. George sighed. She was frustrated watching this stupid the two of them were playing.
> 
> “I’m a screw up," Nancy mumbled.
> 
> “Stop. You’re not." her friend insisted.
> 
> Nancy looked at George with watery eyes. “Why do I keep making the same mistakes? I didn’t mean to hurt him and now I miss him and it's too late.”
> 
> George fought the instinct to say something cutting instead she wrapped her arm around her friend. “It’s not too late.”
> 
> “He’s with Amanda.”
> 
> George shrugged, “We both know it's not what he feels for you. You just have to stop playing games and want to be with him. Do you want to be with him?”
> 
> Nancy shook her head. “So, tell him.”

Ace and Nancy found themselves falling back into their natural rhythm. She would text him about an investigation and he would show up almost immediately. He had started to date Amanda Bobbsey and Nancy tried her best to be supportive, but everytime she spied an intimate moment between the two, she wanted to lash out and hurt someone. It bothered her, but she knew she had no right to do or say anything because of how much she had hurt Ace. They had started something at the wrong time and somehow she had made the same mistakes she’d made with Nick. Nancy sat on the stairs in the back room with her head in her hands. She heard the sound of soft steps behind her

“You okay," George said as she sat next to her.

Nancy shrugged. George sighed. She was frustrated watching this stupid the two of them were playing.

“I’m a screw up," Nancy mumbled.

“Stop. You’re not." her friend insisted.

Nancy looked at George with watery eyes. “Why do I keep making the same mistakes? I didn’t mean to hurt him and now I miss him and it's too late.”

George fought the instinct to say something cutting instead she wrapped her arm around her friend. “It’s not too late.”

“He’s with Amanda.”

George shrugged, “We both know it's not what he feels for you. You just have to stop playing games and want to be with him. Do you want to be with him?”

Nancy shook her head. “So, tell him.”

******  
Ace stared at his phone and put it away. He had promised Amanda tonight would be about just them. No Drew Crew stuff. So, he tried his best to ignore the text he received from Nancy. He smiled at Amanda who was cuddled against him in the middle of his family’s living room. His parents were on a business trip, so he had the whole house to himself. Ace shifted a bit and reached for his phone after the sound of another text going off buzzed. This time it was from George. It said the same thing “Nancy needs you.”

He began to worry maybe something was going on? Amanda looked at him and shook her head. “You promised tonight would be about us.”

“I know. Don’t worry I’m just going to ignore it," he said.

She sat up and said, “No, you're not. You are going to spend the whole night thinking about whatever was in that text before you inevitably leave. I know it's either from Nancy or about her. Just go. This isn’t working anyway.”

She dropped her head and fell on her face. Amanda was trying to push away the tears. “You two have unfinished business.”

She got up and wiped the tears from eyes. Ace looked up at her with a stricken look on his face. “I didn’t mean…”

“I know. But, you did." she said through her tears. Amanda bent down and kissed him one last time and left him sitting all by himself.

*******  
Nancy was nervous. She wasn’t much for overtures or grand gestures. So, she’d come up with one last gesture to try and convince him that she cared for him. She got out her phone and texted him. “I need to talk to you. It’s important. Please.”

Ace pulled out his phone and stared at her message. He was beginning to worry that something had really happened to her. So, he rushed over to her house. Ace used his key to let himself in. “Nancy! Nancy! Are you okay?" he said as he raced up the steps.

He opened the door to her bedroom and he noticed that the room was covered in candles. She lay on the bed in nothing but her bra and panties. She held up a cardboard sign that read “Please forgive me. I want us to try.”

He shook his head and tried to hide the smile on her face. “You know you could have worn clothes. The sign was pretty self-explanatory.”

“It was for encouragement, ”she said with a smile. Ace walked slowly over to her. “What’s going on with you?”

Nancy looked at him and said, “I know that I’m not easy to deal with. I put up walls and push people away. But, I care about you.”

“I know that you do. But, are you sure you are ready to really try and be in a real relationship. No running or hiding.”

She shook her head and said, “I want to try.”

Ace leans over and kisses her softly. He presses her down on the bed, but Nancy places a hand on his chest. “Not yet. You need to talk to Amanda.”

“She broke up with me, tonight.”

“Still I think we should wait.”

Ace looked at her with incredulity. “Well you might want to put some clothes on.”

She got off the bed and started to pull on some jeans and an old sweater. She pulled up her laptop. “You pick the movie.”

“Not till you blow out those candles, it’s a fire hazard. With our luck the room will catch fire.”

Ace and Nancy made their way around the room blowing out candles and when they finally finished the last one, they sat on the bed and cuddled up to an old movie. One of her favourites, _The Maltese Falcon_. He wrapped an arm around her and felt hoped that she didn’t push him away again.


End file.
